Field Scientist
=UN SPACY Field/Research Scientist OCC= Earth and her Colony Planets have many bright people who choose to become Scientists, and where better than the UN Spacy where the Military pays the wages instead of worrying where the next grant is coming from, and having everything you need at your fingertips. The selection process is hard and few make it through but the rewards are worth it. The starting age for a UN Field Scientist is 24. Pre-requisite Requirements IQ17, ME12 or higher preferred. A high MA & PP are also preferred but not necessary Hit Point Dice D6 ''MILITARY BRANCH: ''Army OCC SKILLS Radio: Basic +10% Read Sensory Instrument +10% Language: +20% Literature: +20% Maths: Basic +20% Maths: Advanced +20% Computer Operation +10% Research +20% WP-Automatic Pistol WP-Automatic Rifle Hand to Hand:Basic (Can be upgraded to Expert for one skill) OCC Related Skills Choose 8 skills. (2 additional skill at levels 3, 6, 9, 12 & 15) Communications - Any (+10%) Domestic - Any Electrical - Any (+5%) Mechanical - Any (+10%) Medical - Any (+15%) Military - Any, except demolitions and disposal (+15%) Physical - Any, except acrobatics Pilot - Any, Pilot Related - Any (+10%) Rogue - Computer Hacker only (+15%) Science - Any (+15%) Technical - Any (+15%) WP - Any Military Occupational Specialities (Choose one MOS then go on to choose your Secondary Skills) Computer & AI Research Scientist MOS The search for better computer hardware and software is never ending, being it for civilian or military purposes. Civilian Computer/AI Researchers were behind the virtual idol known as Sharon Apple, whilst their Military counterparts at the same time designed and built the Ghost X-9 Unmanned Fighter. Computer Programming +20% Computer Hacker +20% Radio: Lazer +15% Electrical Engineer +10% Computer Repair +15% Exobiologist/Medical Sciences MOS Along with Computers Medical Science is always looking to learn more from and about the human body. In the 21st Century however it is not only humans that Scientists wish to learn about but Zentraedi, Marduk, Zolanite, and newly met races as well. Medical Doctor +20% Biology +20% Pathology +20% Chemistry +20% Mecha Design Researcher MOS As the enemies Mecha gets better so to must the UN Spacy's. And so it is that Mecha Design Researchers work long in to the night upgrading and creating Variable Fighters and Ships for the UN Forces, as well as new weapons of mass destruction. Electrical Engineer +10% Mecha Electronics +10% Mechanical Engineer +15% Mecha Mechanics +15% Weapons Engineer +15% Space Sciences MOS The universe is a big place and we know so little of it, which is why most Scientists special in Space Sciences travelling abord the Special Space Science Forces vessels to learn more of the mysteries of the Universe. Astrophysics +20% Astrology +20% Navigation: All +15% Space Ship +10% Computer Programming +15% Wages, Rank & Experience The Field Scientist starts with a starting wage of 1400 credits a month. 1. 0-2100 2. 2,101-4,200 3. 4,201-8,400 4. 8,401-17,200 5. 17,201-25,400 6. 25,401-35,800 7. 35,801-51,000 8. 51,001-71,200 9. 71,201-96,400 10. 96,401-131,600 11. 131,601-181,800 12. 181,001-232,000 13. 232,001-282,000 14. 282,001-342,400 15. 342,401-420,420 Standard Equipment: · Laptop Computer · H&K PD8 Semi-Automatic Pistol · 2 Work Uniforms · 2 Parade Uniform · 1 Dress Uniform · Field Kit with: · Rations (Two weeks worth) · Healing Salve 2D6 · Canteen · Thermal Blanket · 3 Signal Flares · Infrared Distancing Binoculars · Pocket Flashlight · Compass · Combat/Survival Knife · Cash Card with 2D4x1000 +3d10 Credits